A Day to remember
by secret354
Summary: A one-shot about my favorite couple Koumi on their wedding day. Review please.


*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

_________________________

A Day to Remember

Seven years had gone by since the digidestined had defeated Malomyostimon. Those years had brought by hurt, comfort, joy, and love. Love for both Izzy and Mimi.

"Izzy these pink ties are absolutely ridiculous." Tai complained looking in the mirror at his ensemble.

Izzy sighed. "Tai, I'm marrying Mimi what exactly do you expect to be wearing."

Joe laughed. "I know seriously Tai if you thought you'd be wearing anything else then you're crazy."

Izzy walked over to the mirror and took a good look at him self. 'How did I get a girl like Mimi to fall in love with me' he thought to himself. He thought back to the day he had finally got the courage to tell her how he really felt.

_They were walking home from Sora's. It was Friday so it was her annual movie night for the digidestined only at her house. Izzy hadn't watched the movie though. He was too busy focusing on the girl sitting next to him huddled up under a blanket. He had offered to take her home like he always did. As usual she accepted and deep down she would hope that that would be the night Izzy told her how he felt about her. She began to think he didn't like her after all and all of their friends had told her wrong._

_The two walked through the park. It was a short cut to their apartment buildings. _

"_Mimi…" Izzy looked at her with hopeful eyes. _

_She looked up at him and into his eyes. He looked nervous which made her heart start to race. "Yes Izzy" she replied sweetly._

"_I have something I need to tell you…" he took a seat on the park bench and motioned for her to sit next to him. _

"_What is it Izzy." She scooted over towards him. Izzy blushed at her closeness. He was glad it was dark._

"_Mimi we have been friends for a long time now and well you mean a lot to me."_

"_You mean a lot to me too Izzy."_

"_Yah, but I think I mean a lot to you in a different way. You see Mimi when I'm with you I feel different. My heart races and my pulse quickens. I would rather be with you than a computer."_

_Mimi sat there shocked at the last statement. She never thought that anyone could me more to Izzy than his computer. "You care about me more than you computer?" she asked shocked._

_Izzy smiled at her. "Of course I do Mimi you mean more to me than anyone."_

"_What are you saying Izzy?"_

"_I'm saying…Mimi I love you."_

Izzy smiled thinking back to that memory. He never thought she was going to return the feeling but she did and she continued to love him ever since that night. He turned to is friends. "This is it guys I'm really getting married today."

"Yes and if we hurry this up we can get to the cake portion." Davis said shooting his fist up in the air.

"Davis this is a wedding it's a sentimental time in two peoples lives you don't rush it for the cake." Cody said.

"I don't know I'd like some cake too…" Tai commented.

"Jun's going to make me dance with her since Davis mentioned that I was going to be at this wedding." Matt gave an annoyed look to Davis

"Oh well you'll survive. Anyway once Kari see's what a snazzy dancer I am she's going to dump Tk and go after me." Davis smirked imagining the moment.

Ken patted his friend on the back "Don't get your hopes up."

"Yah don't" Tk added. "She's my girl now."

"Now now argue about your girl issues later today is Mimi and Izzy's day." Joe smiled at his best friend. "Nervous?" he teased.

"Yes I am. I'm nervous she'll come to her senses and ditch me to find some amazing guy that she actually deserves." Izzy said.

"Come on now Izzy you know Meem's loves you. Other wise you two wouldn't be tying the knot today. Ha get it Tai-ing oh I crack myself up." Tai walked to the mirror to admire himself. "No wonder Sora can't stay away from me."

Matt rolled his eyes. "And no one is quite sure why."

"You're just jealous cause you're stuck with Jun."

Matt groaned. "Lovely."

_______________________________________________

"Sora how do I look?" Mimi walked out of the bathroom to show her friends how she looked.

"Oh my god! Mimi you're a supermodel!" Sora shrieked and ran over to hug her best friend.

"Oh Sora I never knew I could be this happy. I'd cry but I don't want to smudge my make up." Mimi laughed and looked into the mirror at her self. Her heart raced and she felt her cheeks flush as the though of Izzy came to her mind.

"Mimi you look stunning." Kari added.

"Gorgeous." Yolie agreed.

"Thanks girls. You guys look pretty yourselves." The girls all looked down at their pink silk traditional bridesmaid dresses. Sora's was different because she was a bridesmaid though. Her dress was shorter and had a scrunched dip down in the front of her neck. All the dresses were stunning but none as much as Mimi's gown.

Her dress was strapless and the white gown traveled passed her feet. The top of the dress curved around her waist where as the bottom came out like a puffy prom dress. The puffy part had pink flowers at the bottom making the dress unique.

She loved it. Mimi had never felt prettier than she did in this wedding dress. She could not wait for Izzy to see her in it. She hoped he loved it just as much as her.

Her hair was curly and the waves fell down her shoulders. The hair on her crown was pulled back into a sparkling sliver clip.

"We'll today is the day girls. I am walking out of this church as Mimi Izumi." All four of the shrieked in delight.

"I hope I catch your bouquet." Yolie thought aloud. "That way Ken knows that I'm am expecting it."

Sora sighed. "I can't even try to catch it."

"Ha I still can't believe you _chose_ to be a Kamiya." Kari joked.

"Oh your brothers not that bad." Sora laughed.

"He will be if Kari catches the bouquet." Yolie commented. "Tai will be on the verge of murdering Tk."

"I think Davis will join him on that." Mimi joked.

They all laughed. They knew making jokes would calm Mimi's nerves as well. Mimi's thoughts soon turned back to the man rooms away also getting ready though. She wondered what he was doing at that exact moment. Her thoughts drifted so much she didn't notice the time go by.

"Mimi it's time." Mimi turned to see Sora smiling with the bouquet in her hands.

"Wow I can't believe how nervous I am." Mimi said taking the bouquet.

"You make a beautiful bride my friend." Sora led Mimi out towards the chapel.

________________________________________

Mimi walked over toward her father who stuck out his arm for her. "Ready to get married, princess?"

Mimi smiled. "Yes I am."

The music began and Joe walked down the isle with a pretty bridesmaid next to him. Joe looked pleased. Sora was the next to walk down with Tai. Followed by Matt and another bridesmaid. Cody walked with Mimi's younger cousin who was a junior bridesmaid. Davis followed hitting on a blonde bridesmaid who looked quite annoyed. After them came Ken and Yolie. Kari and Tk were the last to go down. Kari turned to Mimi. "Good luck" she whispered and she took off down the isle with Tk.

It was finally Mimi's turn to go down. She wrapped her arm around her father and the brides music came on. She walked down the isle to the man she loved.

Izzy stared at Mimi in awe. She looked absolutely stunning. He was the luckiest guy in the world. She walked towards him and Izzy felt his heart beat.

Mimi walked up to him and smiled. The two gazed at each other as the preacher spoke. They muttered I do's until it was time for their vows. Izzy offered to go first.

"Mimi when we met I never thought we would be getting married. I was a computer nerd and you were a popular rich girl. It seemed like something that would only happen in the movies. You were way too good for me. You always will be. We went through a journey together. Something that created a bond between us that could never be broken. When you moved to America I thought that was it I was too late. But you came back. You came back to me. I fell in love with you even more and I didn't even think that was possible. You are a beautiful, sincere, kind, loving, and generous person and I am so lucky to have you. I love you Mimi and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mimi looked like she was going to cry. Out of happiness of course. Izzy always knew what to say to make her feel so happy.

The preacher turned to her and nodded.

"Izzy I remember us being ten years old. I would get so mad at you for paying more attention to that computer than me. But then I remembered the first time you abandoned it for me. You went after me to save me. That day I saw a different side of you. A brave and kind side. We became closer over the years and I'll admit I fell for you. My feelings remained even when I left for America. I never got over you. The day you told me you loved me was the best day of my life, besides this of course. I had been waiting so long to hear you say that. Izzy you make me a better person. You are now my life and I will love you forever."

The preacher continued. "Koushirio Izumi do you take Mimi Tachikawa to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Mimi Tachikawa do you take Koushirio Izumi to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Well then with the power invested in god I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Izzy took Mimi in his arms and kissed her. "I love you Mimi Izumi." She giggled at her new name. "I love you Koushirio Izumi." The kissed again and prepared for their lives together.

The End.

________________________________________

Later on

Yolie caught the bouquet much to Ken's nerves.

Matt did have to dance with Jun.

Davis did not get a girl.

_______________________________________

A/n – so I wanted to write something romantic and lighthearted. so please read and review. Check out my other stories if you get the chance.


End file.
